


【带卡】口

by Liangmuzhai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangmuzhai/pseuds/Liangmuzhai
Summary: 车雷ooc语言单调粗俗预警对身体结构不了解，都是瞎掰的





	【带卡】口

我和卡卡西交往了三年了，我们第一次做爱是在交往的第一天。哦，你可能觉得这进度太快了些，但实际上我们在交往之前已经认识了十八年。  
确认关系的第一天晚上，洗完澡出来，我只在腰间围了条浴巾。我看到卡卡西松散的浴袍大敞着，露出了大片洁白的胸口。他的小腿从宽松的衣袍下摆露出来，不大自然的轻微晃动着。房间里只开了昏暗的灯，他慵懒地靠在床头，眼镜规矩地摆好放在了床边的柜子上。他注意到我出来，只随意的撇我一眼。又随意的低下头，漫不经心的动作却把我撩出了火。  
我走到他面前，他抬头看我，伸出手解开了我腰间的浴巾。浴巾被随手丢在地上，但没人在意这个。我胯间的鸡巴还处于半睡半醒的状态，要抬不抬的垂在那儿。  
卡卡西先是用他过分漂亮的手在我阴茎上摸了一把，他的指腹很软，我背后一个激灵，打了个寒噤。私密处第一次被别人碰还是有点害羞的，更何况还是自己爱的人。卡卡西看我的反应，似笑非笑的看我一眼，继续他的动作。  
卡卡西力度刚好，不轻不重的搓揉着我还没勃起的阴茎。他的拇指和食指圈成一个不大的圈，推开我的包皮，他修剪平整的指甲若有若无的挂过我的马眼。我很快在他的挑逗下立了起来。  
阴茎颤颤巍巍的吐着口水支在卡卡西面前，我想着或许我应该主动一点干些什么，而就在我沉思期间，我感觉我的顶端突然挨上了一个柔软的东西，奇妙的触感让我的头皮都要炸起来了。我低头一看——卡卡西正亲吻着我的鸡巴。  
他的嘴唇挨在我鼓胀的龟头上，嘴唇内侧的软肉轻轻唑住了流水的马眼，他伸出湿润软滑的舌在我流水的马眼上舔了一口，我看他不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头，想必是不大喜欢这味道。  
他张口，含住了我的阴茎，并还在努力往自己口腔深处塞。我完全勃起的尺寸对他狭小的口腔来说有些勉强，到最后才堪堪吞进去半根。他的舌头绕着我鸡巴上的纹路舔舐着，他有意地裹紧自己的口腔，更贴合地包含着我的阴茎。他有些粗糙的舌苔擦过我的柱身，牙齿时不时会硌到我的鸡巴，大概是第一次口交还不够熟练的原因。但他的青涩却并不影响我的兴致，因为我当时同样生涩。  
如果是现在的我的话，大概早就把自己的龟头顶进卡卡西的喉咙里了。  
我的双手插进卡卡西柔软的白发中，卡卡西压低自己的舌头，又将我的阴茎吃进去了一点。我看到卡卡西不停滚动的喉结，大概是想要呕吐的生理反应。他有几瞬想要吐出我的鸡巴，却被我的手紧紧按着脑袋动弹不得，无奈之下只能缓慢适应自己的生理反应。  
卡卡西是个天才，各个方面，哪怕是在床事上也是如此。虽然我没和别人做过，但在一些属于男人的黄色话题中也了解到第一次给别人口交的人，基本都做不到深喉这地步——而卡卡西却做到了。  
他的喉咙包裹着我的龟头，我能感觉我的顶端碰到了一块格外柔软有弹性的软肉。卡卡西使力，他的舌头和口腔一起使力吸着我的鸡巴，他脸颊内部的滑软的肉贴合在我的柱身上，我在他的口中抽动我的阴茎，卡卡西的嘴被我干的流出了不少口水，顺着唇角流到下巴上。  
我爽的险些直接在他的嘴里射出来，这冲动被我生生忍下了。我的第一次还是想射给卡卡西那个未经人事的小穴，于是我强忍着射精的欲望，想给卡卡西扩张，结果我的手在他穴口一摸，却发现卡卡西但我后穴早就濡湿一片。  
我当时颇为震惊，还以为他是给我口交到这个地步的，要真是这样卡卡西该是如何的天赋异禀！可还没等我激动完，就被他泼了一瓢冷水，卡卡西说这是他在我洗澡的时候自己扩张的。  
我心中失望，但这不影响我办事。我把阴茎对准卡卡西的后穴，带着一丝被愚弄的愤怒，毫不留情地顶到了最深处。  
卡卡西被我的东西干得失声，我能听出他声音痛苦下的欢愉。我扳开他的大腿，把他的腿曲成M型，老汉推车式的在卡卡西那个流着水的小洞抽插，卡卡西的身体就像是为我量身定制一样，无论我怎么变换姿势，他总能完美配合上我的形状，并紧紧吸附着我，而我总能很轻易的找到他的敏感点大肆顶弄。  
我扶着他的腰，早就要爆炸的鸡巴很快射出了第一次，我抽出了有点疲软的阴茎。我的动作带出了我留在他体内的白色液体，那些东西沾满了他的洞口和大腿根部。  
我胡乱在自己的鸡巴上揉了两把，它很快又精神抖擞地站了起来。我再次插进卡卡西刚被我操开的肉穴，不留余力的冲撞着卡卡西的前列腺。卡卡西的身体大概天生欠操，我在干他的过程中只了玩弄他的乳头，完全没碰他的阴茎，甚至于在发现他在用手自慰的时，恶劣的把他的双手禁锢到他身后。而在这种情况下，第一次被人干屁股的卡卡西竟然射了——他被我操射了！  
一种难以言喻的兴奋感控制了我的神经，先前卡卡西给我口交的样子又出现在了我的脑海里。我突然有一个疯狂又让人激动到颤栗的想法——我要把卡卡西调教到给人口交都能流水！  
而后我们又干了几次，初次开荤难免有点没发把握分寸，不过我向来精力旺盛，第二天起来时红光满面，倒是卡卡西这惯来体力不佳的直接请了一天假。  
我们交往后做爱的次数基本稳定在一周三到四次内，这个数字是真刀实干的那种，不包括我们偶尔早上起来，互帮互助解决一下男人早上的生理问题。  
而那个想法我自始至终都没有放弃过，我总是致力于用各种花样开发卡卡西的身体。只要我们第二天不上班，卡卡西也总会纵容我的行径，甚至于配合我有些过分的举动，我知道他也是享受的。  
我真是爱死了卡卡西给我口交的滋味，如今的卡卡西早就熟了！  
他含住我的鸡巴，毫不费力地就可以给我进行深喉，他会滚动自己的喉咙，有规律的用自己喉间的软肉挤压我的龟头。同时像婴儿吮乳汁那样唑吸我的鸡巴，像要把我马眼里流出来的水吸干一样。  
卡卡西早就适应了我鸡巴流出的那股腥咸的味道，甚至可以微瞌着眼，红着脸颊，醉醺醺地像喝下去了什么美酒琼露。  
熟了的卡卡西简直浪荡的过分，仅仅是口里含着我的鸡巴就可以勃起，后穴也会开始自己分泌肠液。虽然离我期待的仅是口交就小穴流很多骚水出来还有距离，但这么短时间能有这么大的进步我已经很满意了。  
现在卡卡西跪在我的胯间，为了情趣他还带上了平时工作用的细边眼镜，他低着头含着我的鸡巴，我垂下头，能看到卡卡西胯间鼓胀起的帐篷，我的液体和气味已经成了他最好的催情剂。  
我脱下拖鞋，脚踩在他已经勃起的阴茎上，不轻不重的碾压着。我听到他闷哼一声，然后更卖力的舔弄我的阴茎。  
我快射的时候卡卡西若有所感，就在他吐出我鸡巴的一刻，我射在了卡卡西脸上，他的唇角，脸颊还有他眼镜的镜片上都是我的精液，他伸出殷红的舌尖，舔去嘴边的精液，白色的液体撞在红色的灵活软肉上，灵巧地被他卷进口中咽下。  
我抬起脚，卡卡西站起身，解开了束缚自己的腰带，他白花花的大腿和湿了一片的内裤暴露在我眼前，他脱下自己已经一塌糊涂的内裤，悬挂在膝盖间，他的阴茎可怜兮兮的流着水。他迈开长腿，跨坐到我腿上，他的手握住我和他的鸡巴，两根阴茎挨在一起开始摩擦。  
我的手从他的后背滑倒后穴，探入一个指节，我愣了了一下，卡卡西的后穴已经湿漉漉的了。我压下心中的狂喜，迫不及待的把一整根手指捅了进去。  
噗嗤一声，我的手指挤进了一股液体中，那些液体沾满了我的手指，流出了他的洞口后顺着他的大腿流到了我的裤子上，我又插进去了两根手指。他火热紧致的穴肉正紧紧绞吸着我的手指。天，我已经迫不及待地想象把自己的东西塞进他的小穴是什么滋味了！  
我又努力在卡卡西的小穴深处扩展了一下，就抽出自己已经沾满了卡卡西淫水的手指，我扶住卡卡西饱满挺翘的屁股，让他狭小的洞口对准我已经蓄势待发的欲望。  
我没有任何预警的按下他的腰，我的鸡巴直接没入了大半根进去，我发出一声满意的叹息，卡卡西急促而惑人的嗯啊声在我耳边回荡。我摆弄这他的身体，让他趴跪在沙发上，翘起屁股对着我，我这才开始以后入的体位开始抽干。  
卡卡西的脸埋在沙发上，破碎的音调不成样子，我压在他身上，亲吻着他敏感的后耳根。  
他回过头亲吻我的嘴唇，我们勾起对方的舌尖，吮吸对方的舌根，在空荡的客厅发出淫靡的接吻声，我们交换的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，随着对方抚摸自己脸颊的动作抹在脸上。  
卡卡西嘴里断断续续的含着我的名字和一些胡言乱语的床榻话，我向来吃这一套，同时也乐意满足卡卡西“干死他”的需求。  
我骨子里的病态期望着卡卡西只属于我一个人，只有我能看到他，只有我能触摸他。但我又清晰的知道这是不可能的，所以我格外的享受自己把卡卡西干到什么都无法思考只能面色潮红翻着白眼喊我名字的时候。  
明天放假，今天也是难得的乱来，我们从沙发到浴室，又到卧室，等到最后的我抱着卡卡西给他做玩清理的时候，卡卡西已经昏昏欲睡随我摆弄了。  
我抱着迷迷糊糊的卡卡西躺在床上，吻了一下他嘴角的小痣。  
我说：“晚安。”  
“……”我看到卡卡西嘴唇咕哝了两下，我没听清，但我估计着，那也是一句晚安。


End file.
